


Starry Dreams

by Almadynis



Series: The Nova Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childishness, Family, Gen, Government Agencies, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Naive, Not a clue what would go here, Telepathy, Time Lord Telepathy (Doctor Who), bad humans, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almadynis/pseuds/Almadynis
Summary: The universe is going to end and the Doctor sends the Last Child of Gallifrey off where no one, not even the Daleks, will be able to find her: another dimension. The Time Lords original dimension in fact, back before the First Great Time War began. The Time Lords had once been part of a Great Alliance and the Doctor is hoping that the other races will continue to care for her when he no longer is able.
Series: The Nova Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Starry Dreams

Across the universe, alarms began to go off incessantly. On many planets, all belonging to four races in particular. Many of those planets were abandoned, the alarms left unheard. One of the races had ascended millennia before. Another had long since vanished without a trace. The remaining races answered the loud klaxons blaring with blinking confusion and bewildered alarm.

“Report!” Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, ordered as he came into the office housing the computer which had initially issued the alarm. The war with the Replicators was so exhausting to their resources that the Asgard could not afford another major problem. Yet it seemed that one may have found them anyway.

“Sir, sector sowilo-perdo-isa-seven has been noted as having rift activity,” the technician explained, pointing to his screen giving the information.

“Rift activity?” Thor repeated in thoughtful shock.

“Yes, sir. A temporal-spatial anomaly,” the technician’s eyes widened a large blinking mauve message revolved insistently. “Possible dimension breach!”

Thor palmed an ovoid black stone, giving it the command to summon his immediate superior. The quiet dignity of Sif, complete with her purple sash of office, entered the room via transmat beam not long afterward. He gestured to the hovering display, highlighting the sector.

The dignitary who oversaw and coordinated all of the vast resources of the Asgardian people stopped and blinked as she too saw the message. To anyone else, it would be the equivalent of a loud exclamation. If she were human, the equivalent would be along the lines of shouting ‘You have got to be shitting me!’ Instead, as an Asgardian leader, she calmly stated, “The Furlings assured us that this would no longer be relevant.”

Thor gave a nod, “Their war and subsequent tactical retreat should have restricted such from ever again occurring.”

Sif pondered the implications of her subordinate’s words, coupled with the still-revolving mauve alarm. “Could the Furlings be the cause?”

“Possible,” Thor acknowledged, “The breach is centered on Earth.” It was well known that the Furlings and Lanteans had a fascination with the planet. However, only the Furlings had developed dimensional and temporal-spatial mechanics. All four of the original races had tried of course, but only the Furlings were successful. In many ways, the Furlings had led the Great Alliance…before they had been forced to withdraw.

“They would have the ability to enter without dimensional breach. If they are the source, the alarm would have been triggered purposefully.” Sif nodded slightly, as if coming to a decision. “We must honor the old Alliance.”

Thor gave the Asgardian equivalent of a bow. “If they are not the source?”

Sif blinked at him, “Then eliminate the threat, Supreme Commander.”

+++++NOVA+STARGATE+NOVA+++++

On one particular planet, in a small corner of a relatively innocuous galaxy, more alarms were blaring in a secret base located under a mountain. Men and women in uniform ran into a large room, the front row kneeling so that both rows of soldiers could aim their weapons properly without worrying about friendly fire.

“Off world activation! Off world activation! Multiple anomalies!”

“Close the iris!” A deep male voice called out. His uniform indicated a position of authority. “Why is it a different color?” he asked, more to himself than anyone else. He stared at the swirling portal. “Is it a black hole again?” It was the only other time the stable wormhole had begun to swirl like that that he knew.

Someone answered him anyway, since he was their commanding officer. “Unknown, sir. Point of origin is also unknown.”

“I doubt it’s a black hole, sir,” Major Samantha Carter said as she hurried between computers, trying to track down the problem, “Our previous encounter with a black hole didn’t change the color of the wormhole, sir. And it was the outgoing wormhole that created the problems.”

“Iris controls not responding, sir,” one of the computer technicians said.

“Then seal it manually!” he barked.

One of the soldiers broke off from the armed group to rush to a panel on the wall beside the large stone-like circle that held what looked like ocean water in the middle of the Bahamas. A beautiful green-blue that shone and swirled clockwise, and every second, sparks of golden light emanated outward. The soldier pulled down a large gear and began to crank it. Slowly, a metal disk nestled underneath the stone circle itself seemed to start to enclose the water… but only for a few inches. Then, for no apparent reason, the crank and power couplings sparked, gave a deep groan, and failed to move another smidge. The soldier gave a ‘what do I do’ expression up to the observation deck, where the general was watching with his usual seriousness. “Manual controls have been disabled, sir.”

“Ready your weapons!” He didn’t need to give the order a second time, but he felt better about it. After all, an unknown, possibly hostile being had just taken over the portal to other worlds that he had sworn to guard. They all knew the possible consequences of an advanced race getting past them to invade their world.

There was a tense silence, lasting several seconds, oddly extending to almost half a minute—making it much longer than usual—before one of the technicians announced, “Incoming travelers!” The soldiers tensed just slightly more, but they held their ground. They had been trained well and were the best of the best their country had to offer.

A new group came into the large room with the green-blue-gold water: three males and one female, all in matching uniforms to the other soldiers. Though a slightly different design, several patches were identical along with the color and overall design. The youngest male was staring in absolute fascination, as was the female. The oldest male considered the shimmering vertical pool with quiet wary contemplation. The largest, almost six inches taller than all of the others, was practically expressionless as he simply raised one eyebrow to contemplate the scene.

The oldest asked, “Teal’c, you ever seen anything like this?”

The largest answered nonplussed, “I have not.”

Just as the older was about to ask another question, the water rippled sharply and a body was practically _thrown_ out of the event horizon. She, for the form was too small and slight to be anything but a child or female, landed harshly on the metal grating that led up to the Stargate. She rolled several times before coming to a stop.

She—for she was indeed female, based on her bone structure— had long auburn hair held in a loose braid that was already half unraveled, the tie lost. Her cheeks were smudged with soot or possibly light bruising. Several scratches crossed her face and the backs of her hands. She wore a torn and dirty pair of denim slacks, black sneakers, and a burned purple blouse. A bright blue cloth sack that Samantha Carter half recognized as a jewelry organizer, was hanging from a wrist by the drawstrings that held the bag closed. It was the only thing that didn’t look as if it had gone through a firefight.

The soldiers pointed their guns at her, but the youngest male of the new group waved them down. He stepped forward cautiously.

The older one just said one word. “Daniel…” his tone warned to be cautious, as well as to get back and stay away.

“She’s unarmed, Jack.”

Jack snapped out a sharp, “Daniel!” as the air force colonel realized the form began to ease herself up. She groaned in obvious pain, even trying to get to her knees, she staggered slightly, her unique purple-blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of all the guns aimed at her. However, despite her shock, she only paused for a moment before using the metal railing for support as she drew herself fully onto her feet. Jack recognized her body language as that of a survivor or fighter, though not a soldier, and a runner that was getting ready to bolt.

Ever the mediator, the glasses-wearing brunette male, obviously more of a scholar than a soldier, smiled at her as he eased himself forward. “I’m Dr. Daniel Jackson. You’re on Earth.” Blue-purple eyes fixed on him, flicking up and down his body, then turning to do the same to his companions, before taking in the entire room in quick encompassing glances, including looking up into viewing room where General George Hammond and the computer technicians watched her. Her eyes refocused on Daniel as he spoke again, “What’s your name?” When she didn’t respond, he frowned slightly and began to repeat himself in multiple different languages.

Since she had offered no obvious sign of aggression, the general snapped out a “stand down!” and began to make his way to the bottom level.

The girl, looking in her late teens or early twenties, saw the guns lowered, and began to move around. It made the soldiers tense, their guns coming up slightly, ready to aim and fire, but they were good at their job and kept the weapons pointed (mostly) at the floor. To her credit, she didn’t move forward, instead turning to focus her full attention on the pool of blue-green-gold swirling non-water. She frowned at it.

Daniel frowned too. He called over his shoulder, “I think she’s waiting for someone.”

“Yeah, kinda figured that, Daniel,” came the sarcastic response from the previously referred to Colonel Jack O’Neill.

They quieted as the girl called out in confusion. “Doctor?” However, she wasn’t looking at them, as if asking for a doctor. She was staring intently at the Stargate. Waiting with visibly increasing worry. “Doctor?”

“So she does know English,” Jack said with a large grin. “Guess there IS someone who doesn’t like you, Daniel.” It was a running joke that the whole galaxy had a soft spot for the scholar. Thus, finding someone who dismissed the man was interesting as well as amusing to the soldier.

“Not necessarily, Jack. It could mean something else in her language.”

“Sure, Daniel. Lots of languages have the word ‘doctor’ when it really means ‘pie’.”

“Actually, there are several words that have––”

“Not the time, Daniel!”

“Doctor!” came the young woman’s half-demand, half-concerned shout.

There was a flicker just in front of the green-blue-gold vertical pool. Almost like a mirage. Then, it solidified, or appeared to, to form the figure of a gentleman in his mid-twenties to early thirties, wearing a blue pinstriped suit, red sandshoes, floppy hair, and a very sad smile. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” his voice was gentle, his eyes filled with a happy kind of grief.

Her blue-purple eyes widened in horror. “NO! You come too! You’ve just got to step through!”

The soldiers, general, and four-man team went silent as they watched the drama. Soaking in the details to gain as much information as possible.

“I can’t, Nova. There was only enough power for one.” He gave a sigh as she began to cry, but didn’t take her eyes off of him. She didn’t dare, drinking in the sight of him. Knowing she would never see him again. “I promised your grandfather that I would do everything I could to protect you. I’ve done that. This…” he shook his head.

“How can you protect me if you’re not here?” she demanded.

He gave her that same sad smile. “I’ve known for awhile that I’m not going to win this fight, Nova. Getting you out is the best I can do.”

“Please…” tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, “...Don’t leave me alone.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Nova.” He held out his holographic hand as if he could hold her. She leaned in, as if she could feel his touch. “The good news is that you should be safe here. I found the address in the ancient historical records, from back during the time of Omega. Everyone who knows about it is dead. And…” he gave a weary sigh as he pushed a hand through his floppy hair, “...no one will be able to reach you again. My people sealed the dimensions at the beginning of the First Great Time War millennia ago.”

She hiccupped. “What about the M-Master?” her voice trembled as she said the name.

“The man may be like a bad penny,” she whimpered in distress, “but he would have to know where you were first. Even if he did have that information, getting _to_ you is a whole other difficulty.”

Her entire form trembled with the force of her distress. “What about my education? I’m not even 100 yet! It’s irresponsible to abandon a child.” Her shoulders came up as she thought of something. Hopefully an argument that would persuade him. Every parent watching knew the stance. “It’s your job to see me through my first regeneration. No one else can do it. Those are very traumatizing—even for you!—let alone a first one.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “So, you’ve got to come through.” _So there!_ went unsaid.

His smile brightened, full of fatherly humor before sobering. “I’m sorry, Nova. But I can’t come through. Just this conversation is taking decades off my life to keep going,” his tone utterly serious.

She gasped. But she wasn’t going to give up. “What about Poppi? He made you swear to take me as a ward of the House of Lungbarrow. You established the familial bond yourself. I can feel it straining as it is; like my brain now has a rubber band that’s been stretched too far. What happens when you seal the breach?”

The man winced, actually jerking in a physical response. “I’m _so_ sorry, Nova. So very sorry.” He shook his head, sighing as he redirected the topic. He had more important details to impart to her. “According to the records, four races were capable of bonding there: my own, the Asgard, the Nox, and the Lanteans.”

Daniel Jackson’s eyes widened in absolute shock as he realized what he was watching. What race these two were most likely members. The Furlings. One of the races of the Great Alliance they had never found, vanished without a trace. He glanced back at his female teammate, Major Samantha Carter, to see if she understood the significance. Judging by her own wide eyes, they were on the same page. (Sometimes it was very nice to have confirmation that one of his conclusions wasn’t just his own. Nice to have the reassurance of another coming to the same conclusion without prompting.) He turned back to face the possible-Furling pair, one of whom was a child. The questions and possibilities were already trying to crowd his mind.

The Doctor was explaining that the girl, Nova, needed to find one of those races in order to bond with them. “They are also long-lived according to the records. Not as long-lived as us, but long enough that they should be able to hold the bond until your majority. I put everything you need for your education in your bag, including a set of the _Encyclopedia Gallifreya_ , along with a copy of the entire Tardis library. The encyclopedia won’t be the most pleasant for you to digest, but it will be worth it. I left very strict instructions for timing, schedules, and the like, as well as several letters for…various things that might come up.”

Her breath hitched. “You’ve been planning this,” she whispered softly, her eyes filling with betrayal.

“Yes. I’ve known for awhile that this was coming. I waited as long as I could. Probably too long in the hope that I could find something to fix it all. I had hoped it wouldn’t be necessary,” he finished softly.

She hiccupped again. “How do I contact one of those races?” she asked, just as quietly. She sounded so lost, alone, and defeated.

“Since all three races are supposed to be telepathic, you should be able to use the psychic,” he nodded significantly at her chest using his chin. It was the pocket where they both kept their wallet with the single piece of psychic paper and their sonic screwdrivers. “Send out a message using the new language I taught you. It won’t be perfect because of the dimensionality differences, but it should be able to get through and still be readable.”

“But, without the Tardis, how will I understand them?” It was a desperate plea. Trying to hold him there as long as she could.

Judging by his face, he knew what she was doing. “I’ve taught you several basic languages over the years. One should work.” Whatever he was doing to hold the connection was draining him, they could all see it. Yet, he stayed. Giving her what comfort he could, since it was the last time they would ever speak. “However, even if they don’t, use that writing, and it will be fine. You’ll figure out the spoken right quick. You’re a smart girl, Nova. A few more centuries and you will be saving worlds again on the regular. And don’t you forget…” His eyes briefly glanced up for the first time, acknowledging the other beings in the room, then looked back down at her, straight in the eyes. Very seriously, he continued, but this time in Gallifreyan, “Always remember how proud I am of you. Your grandfather was so very proud of you. You were his pride and joy. His legacy…and he loved you very much.” More tears fell. “You have a strength that I envy. If I had gone through what you have at your age…” he trailed off as he shook his head.

Her breath hitched, “But… I had you.” Following his lead, she too had switched languages. Even though the TARDIS was still connected and influencing her language center, Gallifreyan was the one language the ship refused to translate; it was a security measure strictly kept.

+++++

Colonel Jack O’Neill frowned at the different language. An obvious attempt to keep whatever they were saying hidden, it was only effective if they really couldn’t understand them. Which was where their resident nerd came in. Well, one of their resident nerds. “Daniel, what are they saying?”

Dr. Daniel Jackson had stiffened as soon as they began to speak the new language. The archeologist knew over 30 spoken languages, both Earth and offworld. This wasn’t one of them. He frowned as his mind began to go through the things he knew and compare to what he was hearing. “I don’t know.” It didn’t follow any grammar, syntax, or even combined syllable phrases that made up most languages! As they kept speaking the new language, he continued trying to find parallels in order to understand them.

+++++

That sad smile of the Doctor’s was back. A tenseness was in his shoulders and his posture was starting to slump. “I can’t hold the connection much longer, Nova. Use the psychic. I packed you everything you will need and it’s all isomorphic. Open the TARDIS-blue box first.” He took a deep breath. She held her own, knowing she would never see him again. Never hear him again. She wanted to cement all of this in her memory. Every last second of his words, tone, facial expressions, and body language. Everything to be held close to her heart for the rest of eternity. “I love you as if you were my own, Nova, my star. I’ve had many children and grandchildren, all of whom have been dead for centuries, and while I loved them all, I made many mistakes as a parent. You, my beautiful star… You have never made me prouder to be a father. You are amazing.” He took a deep, shaking breath they all heard him take, as if he were an old man who required an oxygen mask. “Live a fantastic life, my daughter. Live for both of us…” another shaking breath, “…and always remember how much you are loved.”

Then, the holographic image shimmered and cut out abruptly. A second later, the gold-blue-green vertical pool of slowing spinning water shut down. Nova stared at where he had been, her whole form stiff and rigid.

Daniel Jackson approached, now more curious and excited about all the possibilities this girl could hold for science, history, culture, and so much more! And that was based solely on what parts of the conversation he had understood. However, he restrained himself, fully aware of how horrible she must feel. She’d just lost her home, father, and even her species. She was (apparently) a child and she was now alone in a foreign environment. “It’ll be okay. You’re safe here.” It wasn’t until he was closer that he recognized something was very, very wrong. Her purple-blue eyes looked dull…dead…staring off into space, unseeing. But she was still upright. He saw that her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping the metal railing, her elbows locked. “Nova?” he asked with mounting concern. “Nova?” He reached out and placed a careful hand on her shoulder. As if a puppet whose strings were cut, her entire form collapsed in a heap. He went down with her, trying to minimize the damage. His own hand came up fast enough to cradle her cheek, preventing her head from bouncing off the metal pole. The force was so strong that he felt a bone break. Even as they were falling, he shouted, “We need a doctor!”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been going around my head for awhile.  
> Stargate universe is around mid-season 2. Doctor Who is around end of season 4.  
> Please tell me what you think. Worth it to continue?  
> What do you want to see happen? Ideas?


End file.
